


hooked

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, I suck at tags, anyways this isn't purely mevie so wow what a surprise, lmao hello it's been a while, okay look the original characters and harriett are based from the girls of little mix dont come @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: When all the VKs got off of the Isle, chaos was expected. Auradon Prep just didn't expect said chaos to be Harry Hook's sister. Other than that, they certainly didn't expect her to be rivals with the people she shared her home with.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Harriet Hook/Original Female Character(s), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	hooked

It was safe to say that Auradon Prep finally isn't just a sea of pastels and royals. 

To get more context, let's just say that Ben finally did a great thing and didn't listen to his father for once. Or at least, he didn't listen to him  _ that _ one time. 

Princess Amelia of Agrabah, the daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin, struts through the halls of Auradon Prep with her perfectly polished crown sitting atop her brunette locks as her tan skin reflects the sunlight. 

Her brown doe eyes send shivers up your spine with just one look, her lips forming into a perfectly practiced smile just to entice you. All her years in the school, she was hailed to be the, “Fairest of Them All.”

Well, at least until Evie came and  _ stole _ the title. 

Amelia is not trying to sound too brash or anything but to be completely honest, the only reason Evie got that title is because Snow White has no offspring and that she was the Evil Queen’s daughter.  _ That’s absolutely it _ . 

“Are you going to glare at her for another hour or are you going to talk to us?” Princess Adeline of Arandelle asks with a chuckle as she nudges Amelia on her rib, earning a scowl from the other princess as she tore her gaze away from the blue haired villain kid.

"I won't be surprised if you fancy her, to be honest." A laugh from the girl across her, Tiana and Naveen’s daughter, Philomena, jokes as Amelia gives her yet another glare. “I’d rather go to the deepest depths of the Cave of Wonders than even talk to her.” 

And look okay, she sounds bitter but she has every right to be. Because not only did she steal that rightful title from her but she’s also an inch away from stealing her other title; being the school’s cheer captain.

“For a girl you’ve only met a few years ago, you really hate her, don’t you?” The dark skinned girl asks with a furrow of her eyebrows as the brunette sighs, “She’s not just a girl, Phi, she’s a bitch.” 

“Oh, wow, Princess Amelia curses now? Is H—” Although before Adeline could even joke and laugh at the girl, a book was shoved to her chest, leaving her to huff and clutch the area where she was hit. 

“Don’t even mention that bloody name.” She snarls, strutting away with a scowl on her face as she leaves Philomena and Adeline alone. The redhead raises an eyebrow, “Weren’t they just hanging out yesterday?” She asks incredulously as the other girl nods, “And she just told me how much fun she had. I heard she took her out for ice cream as well.”

“Do you think they fought? I mean, at least one of them would tell us, right?” She asks worriedly as Philomena moves her braids to the side, her dark skin complimenting her green sweater beautifully as she nods her head. “Maybe they’re fine. Maybe we’re just  _ overreacting _ .”

A few tables away, the blue haired princess sits back as she watches the two leave, following behind the Arab princess’ trail. The same way Mal, Jay and Carlos would with her. She frowns. 

Tapping her red manicured nails on the surface of the table with every passing second as she clenches her jaw, remembering the first time the other princess gave her a look of disdain when all she did was  _ exist _ . 

She never understood how Amelia hated her, to be honest, and she never had a reason to hate the other princess until it just  _ grew _ . Each day her smile became more annoying, her laugh became more irritating and her presence just wanted Evie to find an apple and chuck it at her. 

“If you’re thinking about throwing an apple at her again, no, Evie, I won’t allow it.” Audrey chuckles from her seat yet still giving the girl a stern look. If you only  _ knew _ how many times Evie begged her to let her off the hook for once so she could throw an apple at her.

“Come on, now, E, don’t waste your time on her.” Mal smiles beside her as she takes the blue haired girl’s hand, rubbing small circles on it with her thumb as Harry takes a deep breath from his place, still silently blaming himself for worsening their rivalry. 

Evie scoffs, shaking her head disbelievingly as she closes her eyes, “I never wasted my time on her and never will I waste  _ any _ of my time on her.” She replies, letting a smirk grace her lips as Mal admires her silently. 

“What about that one time you two were nearly late to class because you were busy glaring at each other?” Uma asks with a little snort as she shoves a piece of meat in her mouth, earning a laugh from Carlos, Evie didn’t appreciate that. And apparently, neither did Mal.

“Or that one time you two wasted half our time in PE because you two were team leaders.” Jay trails off, moving slightly away from the two girls as he leans closer towards Chad, bringing his plate of nachos along with him.

“Oh! How about that one time you two nearly stopped the game because you were fighting about what routine you’d use.” Gil adds, “Do you guys ever shut u-” 

“Or that one time you nearly ripped Ha-” Before Carlos could even finish his sentence, Mal didn’t waste another second to step on his foot as Harry threw a cube of ice at him, “Don’t ye even dare mention ‘er name. Ah’m pissed at ‘er.” He growls, glaring at the white haired boy as he sinks down on his chair, mumbling an apology. 

They were all too caught up in stopping him from saying her name that they didn’t even see Evie leave, her food left untouched as she walked past the doors of the cafeteria. 

Mal was quick to run after her, and so were Jay and Carlos, leaving the Sea Three and the Auradon Kids alone at the table. “What’s up with people running away today? First, Amelia, now, Evie.” 

“Talk about being friends with your sister.” Uma scoffs, turning to Harry before picking her bag up, “I’m only running after them to make sure no one gets hurt. I’ll see you in class.” 

“Wow, who knew Har—” And yet again, before Ben could even finish saying her name, Harry was quick to kick his foot as he stood up, glaring at him one last time before following Uma’s tracks. 

Amelia leans on her locker, taking whatever books she needs for her next class when she feels the presence of her two closest friends, she doesn’t talk, she doesn’t utter another word to them. 

Philomena nudges Adeline, waiting for a reaction from her when she just holds her arm, shaking her head silently as Amelia turns around, about to enter her class when she went face to face with  _ her _ . 

“Are you going to move or do I have to move you myself?” Evie asks harshly as she looks down on the girl, seen as the other princess was shorter than her, Adeline winces from her spot, slowly walking towards their friend as half of the people in the hallways stopped to look and listen.

Clenching her jaw, the princess forces a smile, tipping her head up as she meets the blue haired girl’s eyes, “Wow, Grimhilde, I mean, I knew you prefer women, hun, but never did I expect that you would be flirting with  _ me _ .” She grins, tilting her head to the side as the other princess clicks her tongue. 

Evie’s blood never boiled with hatred since she arrived in Auradon but this girl  _ really _ just knows how to annoy her. And as much as she hated to admit it, Amelia knew her weak spots, she was a literal time bomb, waiting to explode. “Not to ruin your day,  _ captain _ , but you’re not my type.”

Smirking, Amelia takes a step closer, “Good, I’m way out of your league anyway.” And usually, let me repeat,  _ usually _ , there was no physical involvement between the two but it seems like today really is just a bad day for the both of them.

Evie yanks her by the sleeve of her blouse, untucking it from her skirt as Amelia looks back, growling in pain and frustration as the blue haired girl cackles, her voice rippling through the air. 

You see, their rivalry wasn’t always  _ this _ bad. Well, not until  _ she _ came. 

* * *

“I don’t understand, to be honest. Ben, hun, I know you’ve been doing your best but to put down the whole barrier? You could’ve just extracted every kid and then check in on the Isle daily.” 

At the mention of that, Ben stops, raising an eyebrow and turning to the redhead, “It felt right, Addy. I don’t think you understand how happy these kids are with their parents.” 

“Ah, yes, the sight of Dr. Facilier lurking with his two daughters absolutely  _ pleases _ me.” Philomena says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, her arms crossed above her chest as the King frowns, his gaze dropping to the ground. 

You see, when Ben decided to lift— or well, break down the barrier, he never really thought about what  _ his kind  _ would be feeling. 

He never really thought about Queen Elsa and Queen Anna’s fear when they learned about Adeline having to share a school with Hans’ son.

He didn’t really think that behind Celia, Freddy and Dr. Facilier’s grins, Tiana would go on a frenzy and would want at least two guards assigned to Philomena.

To be honest, since the first batch, which were the Core Four, he never really thought that bringing Jafar’s son would cause fear into Jasmine’s own daughter.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, pursing his lips together as he looks at Amelia, the princess doesn’t speak. “I’m also sorry that I keep on pushing you and Evie to get along. I just really thought you two would work so well since you two got a lot of things in common.”

Amelia scoffs at that, turning her head towards him at an excruciatingly slow pace, “We have nothing in common. She’s an Isl—” 

“Don’t. Amy, I know this is hard but don’t even finish that sentence.” He pleads silently, hoping she’d agree when she narrows her eyes, “She’s an Isle Kid, I’m not. And you’re not the boss of me. I don’t care if you’re King, I’ll say what I want when I want.” 

He doesn’t speak after, he just cradles his hands together as they walk towards the entrance of the school. While it was usually Audrey, Jane, Chad and Lonnie he was with when welcoming the new Isle Kids to Auradon Prep, he thought it would be fun to mix it up a bit and take his other friends. Turns out, he’s wrong about that. 

“Just try to be nice, please? We got two kids and you’ll show them around. That’s it, I promise.” 

“I never promised to show them around, Benjamin.” The brunette sighs, stopping in front of the Beast’s statue. 

It took seconds, maybe even minutes, before a limo pulled up in front of them, the same one that picked up the Core Four when they first came into Auradon.

“Be nice.” Amelia whispers to herself, tapping her thumb on her hip over and over again until two blonde women exit the vehicle.

Harriett Hook’s first impression of Auradon was bland,  _ boring,  _ a place not worth any of her time. Oh, and it was too right and warm. She hated it. Just a second out of the limo and she already despised the place. I mean, who could blame her?

She spent all her years stuck inside an Isle where murders have happened before her eyes. Where knives were scattered throughout the ground instead of flowers. 

Harriett has never swam in an ocean or a body of water that wasn’t infested with sharks. She’s never lived in a house where there was no drunk pirates every single day. 

She was born without a home and she still continues to live without a home. And all she could blame for that were the people of Auradon.

“You’re staring.” She mutters, clenching her jaw and growling at the girl before her. It wasn’t until the said girl looked directly into her eyes that she melted. 

That was weird. Her heart, it fluttered. It— that never happens. Well, not before, at least. 

Amelia bites her lip in embarrassment as the blonde continues to gawk at her, watching her like a hawk as she avoids her gaze. 

She was taller than her, maybe an inch or two. She had long, wavy dirty blonde hair that stopped below her chest. 

Her hands were scarred, filled with bruises, scratches and even some dried blood. She might’ve thought it wasn’t visible but Amelia had always been observant. It didn’t matter if it hid beneath her leather glove, she saw and she was interested. 

The blonde also wore tattered clothes; a loose white shirt tucked in on her studded leather jeans as a faded blue flannel billowed behind her. 

She looked broken, and she was  _ indeed _ broken but her eyes held hope. The princess saw it the moment they stared at each other. She seemed empty- alone, even, but yet there’s still a  _ small _ glimmer of hope. 

“Hi, I- Is she deaf?” Harriett asks with a small laugh as she points towards the brunette, Philomena’s eyes widen in surprise at her audacity while Adeline covers her laugh with a cough. 

Amelia was too busy admiring the girl in front of her that she forgot everything else. “N-No! I just didn’t hear you.” She replies with a flushed face as Ben and the other blonde— _ who were introduced to them as CJ later that day— _ walked away. 

“Alright, love, whatever you say.” She winks, giving the princess another reason to blush as she begins to step away, “I’m Harriett Hook. It was nice meeting you Princess-?”

“Amelia. It’s Princess Amelia.” She answers quickly,  _ way too quickly _ that her two friends share a look, noticing the slight change in the princess’ mood. 

“Pretty name for a pretty lass. Ah’d like tae to talk but ah got to find me brother. Ah’ll see ye around.” She smiles, her accent thickening at every word she utters as she steps away. 

Amelia has never felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She’s never seen a person leave her completely flustered. I mean, no one ever had the guts to even talk to her but- it felt nice. 

“Princess Amelia, at a loss of words? Over a  _ villain kid _ ?” Philomena asks incredulously as she crosses her arms, taking her place in front of the brunette as she shakes her head, refusing to believe that a villain kid did leave her stunned. 

“A pirate too, on top of that.” Adeline adds with a small smirk, noticing the way Amelia shies away from them, mumbling incoherent words as she walks away, leaving the two alone and re-entering the campus. 

“I’ll try and catch up with her,  _ you _ , however, try and get that Harriett girl in our little friend group.” The darker skinned girl instructs, a small smirk forming on her lips as Adeline raises an eyebrow, tilting her head and adjusting her shirt as she asks the other princess; “Why me and why would you want a VK with us?”

“She seems,” She pauses in reply, the same smile still on her lips as she turns her back on the redhead, “Interesting.” She finally answers a few meters away. 

The half Northuldran nods, placing her hands inside her pockets as she watches the other girl walk away with a smile on her face. Shaking her head, she turns, moving to the opposite direction in an attempt to find the blonde.

Harriett Hook walks through the halls of Auradon Prep, one hand inside her pocket, another itching for her hook. Well, technically her father’s but you know what I mean. 

She had always been James’ favorite. The favorite child, the favorite daughter, hell, maybe even the  _ only  _ daughter he ever acknowledges. At that you’d think she’d somehow feel she’s found her home but, no, she didn’t. 

She hated every single word of praise, every single boast of her father about her, every little thing she does was perfect in his eyes when in reality she was such a fuck up. Maybe even worse than both her siblings. 

Harriett blamed herself every single day. She blamed herself for not being able to be there for Harry when he was so lost that he literally kidnapped the King of Auradon when she knew he knew better than to do that. 

She blamed herself for that one time CJ escaped the Isle and started a ruckus in Auradon Prep when she knew she really had no intentions of doing that if James’ attention wasn’t all on her. 

“Oh, I’m sor- Evie?” She asks in surprise, an actual smile forming on her face. She’s been in the school for a few minutes and she’s already been feeling so sick about it. So to see a familiar face really was a breath of fresh air for her. 

The blue haired princess stops, raising her head to see the pirate, smiling back at her as fond memories return inside her mind. It took her a minute that felt like an eternity before she responded, shaking her head and blinking her eyes rapidly as she smiled back. 

“H-Harriett! I- Harry never mentioned that you’d be here today.” She says, noticing the way Harriett’s eyes dimmed when she mentioned the boy not even knowing about her. “Oh. He didn’t?” 

And she tried to not sound fazed about it. She tried to put her walls up, to prove that she never cared but like always, she fails. Evie notices it immediately, the way her smile falls down, the way her hands tick behind her back. Normal Isle Kid behavior. 

“Maybe he didn’t know.” She tries to comfort her, holding her hand unconsciously and retracting it immediately when she realizes how awkward it was. Harriett doesn’t budge, she just shakes it off with a little laugh. 

“Ah think I’ll go find me dorm. It was nice seein’ you Evie.” She smiles sadly, patting the girl’s shoulder as she walked towards the other wing of the school. All she knew was that she’d be sharing a room with an Auradon Kid, she’s not going to talk to her and well, that’s that. 

She opens her door, noticing the dorm number— _ 0819 _ —before she opens it. She doesn’t even notice who her roommate was as she immediately jumped on the bed, tripping on her bags and hissing in pain as she clutches her toe. 

“Oh wow, so it runs in the family, huh? I literally just saw Harry trip over air earlier.” A voice from the other end of the room laughs, Harriett furrows her eyebrows, moving her head sideways to take a look at the other person, “I don’t think we’ve met properly. I’m Adeline, that girl with Amelia earlier.”

Adeline smiles as she leans on her bed, one hand on her phone and one hand helping herself up as she walks towards the blonde, Harriett nods, “Hook. Harriett Hook. Pleasure to meet ya.”

The redhead chuckles, “So, how about I help you out with your stuff? Try to get to know you more.” 

“You’re treating me too nicely, need I remind you that I’m an Isle Kid?” She asks suspiciously as she stands up, sitting on the edge of her bed as Adeline shrugs. Honestly, her plan to befriend the girl because Philomena told her so was out of her mind the whole time she was talking to the pirate. 

“You’re treating me way better than any Isle Kid that I’ve met ever has. I guess I’m just making it even.” She answers, crossing her arms as Harriett eyes her warily, “Clearly you haven’t met Evie.”

“How’s that? She literally hates my guts.” She answers, a little confused and a little intrigued by the blonde’s fondness of the blue haired girl, she shrugs, “She’s the purest soul in that Isle. Never thought she’d make any enemies outside of Uma.” 

“Well, she clearly hates me, Philomena and Amelia. We got on the wrong foot and I think it’s too-”

“Too late to get on the right one? Yeah, I thought that too until I heard she was sharing a castle with Uma.” She cuts off, emitting a nod from the redhead as they fall into silence. 

Harriett observes the girl in front of her. The way she stands, the way her hands are calloused, the way her ankles are bruised and scarred. Harriett immediately knew that she wasn’t just any princess. 

“You’re a Tourney player, aren’t you?” She asks, breaking the silence between the two of them as Adeline raises her head, “Did the helmet give it away?” She asks with a little laugh as she points to the desk where a blue and yellow helmet was perched on top of, Harriett shakes her head. 

“Calloused hands, bruised ankles, chipped nails. I figured no princess would ever look like that unless you play sports.” She answers before standing up, “So, help me clean up this mess?”

In reality, Adeline never really thought that she’d be great friends with anyone outside of Amelia and Philomena, on top of that, she never really thought she’d ever be friends with a villain kid. 

And yet here she was, nodding her head to music only she liked with someone else. She’s never felt the same comfort her friends bring and she certainly never felt it around any villain kid, seen as they were nearly all hostile to her. 

But Harriett– she felt different. Like she was a missing part of her life. A missing piece of their group, to be exact. 

The pirate leans back to take a good view of her bed, smiling to herself as she sees the tattered pirate flags draped across the headboard, the sheats of her swords hanging on one side and the pillowcase her mother had left her.

“Welcome home, Harriett. Feel free to sit with me during lunch and in any classes you share with me. I’ll see you around.” Adeline bids, patting the pirate’s back as she leaves. 

“Yeah. Home.” She mumbles, smiling for the first time. She doesn’t really know what home feels like but whatever the warm, fuzzy feeling inside her was, she liked it. 

  
“Guess what?” Adeline asks as she with her friends, a smile on her face while the two raise an eyebrow at her, “I’m roommates with Harriett Hook and I asked her to sit with us.” She smirks, earning a delighted gasp from the girl beside her and a dirty look from the other. 

“What? She’s great. She doesn’t seem like a villain kid at all.” She retorts hastily when Amelia’s eyes shift from her to the doors of the lunch room. 

Harriett Hook enters the room in search of Adeline when her eyes land on a familiar brunette. Maybe even  _ too _ familiar. 

“Harry.” She whispers to herself, noticing how the boy’s eyes lit up, the way his smile turns to a grin with every second that he removes himself from his seat, nearly tripping on his shoes as he runs towards her. 

“Harriett!” He exclaims, throwing himself on her as he picks her up, spinning her around in the crowded lunchroom. Harriett had no idea how to react but  _ laugh _ . 

“Yer laughin’.” Harry mutters with a smile when he lets go, still smiling from ear to ear as Harriett nods, “You’re happy.” She replies, shaking her head and unable to wipe the smile on her face as he nods, “Ah am. And ah’m happier that yer here. Welcome home.”

Harriett walks with him towards their table, noticing how he’s still friends with Uma and Gil, how he’s finally settled his differences with the Core Four and she’s seeing new faces to which she was introduced a few minutes later. 

“It’s nice catching up with ye all but I made someone a promise earlier and it’d be rude not to keep my word.” She smiles, still scanning the cafeteria in search of her room mate when her eyes find a brunette instead. 

Amelia holds her fork, prodding the piece of meat on her plate when she feels someone staring. At first, she doesn’t really acknowledge it until she’s had enough. 

Her eyes lock with Harriett’s from across the room and she could feel her cheeks heat up as the blonde sends her a smile, walking towards their table and never breaking their eye contact. 

“Hi, can I join you?” She asks reluctantly, scratching the back of her neck with one hand as she shakily held her tray with the other, Amelia could only grin and nod. “What’s stopping you?”

“The fact that I’ll be sitting next to a princess like ye.” She bites back with a smirk, the princess raises an eyebrow, “You just sat beside Audrey Rose and King Ben, why can’t you sit with me?”

“Because you’re different.” 

It took Harriett a literal week before she’s got the whole school wrapper around her finger. With people like Evie and Amelia on her side, it wasn’t a surprise that people wanted to hang out with her. 

It also took her a literal week to start rumors and well, worsen the situation between Amelia and Evie. 

“I can’t believe you’re hanging out with her of all people.” Evie mutters one night as she stays in the library with Harriett for a project. The pirate raises her head from the book she was reading, “Who? Amy?”

Evie scoffs at the nickname, “Wow, you’ve met her for a week and you’re already calling her that.” She says sarcastically as the pirate straightens, “She told me to. She’s really lovely, I still don’t get why you don’t like her.”

“Because she’s a bitch.” Evie breathes, poking her tongue out unconsciously as she sticks the wire with her hands, the blonde huffs, “She’s not. She’s sweet, you just don’t know her well.”

“Oh I  _ know _ her, alright. She’s a mean, spoiled brat that gets what she wants.” She answers, earning a scowl from the blonde, “Looks like you’re just describing yourself to me. I’m going.”

The misery for Harriett doesn’t end there, unfortunately. Because the moment she left Evie in the library, girls and boys alike were whispering about her as soon as she passed by.

Noticing Philomena on the corner, she leans closer to her until she was able to pull her away from whatever or whoever she was talking to, “You know something that I don’t, tell me.”

“Wow, is this how Isle Kids greet each other?” She jokes, earning a glare from the blonde as she locks them inside an empty classroom, she winces, “I don’t think that this is a good idea. Me and you alone in an empty classroom together.”

“Why not?” She asks, confused, the other girl sighs, “You and Amelia were seen hiding in one of the empty classrooms yesterday and rumors about you two being a thing are going around.”

“I’ve been here for a week!” 

“A week and already bagged both two of the school’s princesses.” She retorts uneasily. 

A week and Harriett Hook already caused trouble in the school. A week and she got them hooked. 

* * *

She taps her feet furiously on the floor as she watches the clock, hearing Fairy Godmother ramble on and on about their homework for the past five minutes. 

“Three,” She mumbles, squinting her eyes and taking the strap of her bag, “Two,” She mutters under her breath, pushing her chair back and allowing her to have some space. “One.”

The bell rings and she’s up on her feet, leaving the classroom in search of her friends. She doesn’t see them at first until she notices the huge number of students in front of the lockers. “Oh no.” She mumbles, shoving literally every person that was blocking her way. 

Amelia and Evie continue to stare each other off. About to lunge at the blue haired girl, Amelia could feel her hand being stopped when her entire body was spinned, making her crash into another body. 

“Show’s over, everyone, look away now!” Harriett exclaims with a growl, scaring most of them off. “I got ye.” She mutters to Amelia, handing her to Philomena as she walks towards Evie. 

“What did you do to her?” She asks silently, watching the blue haired princess as she glared at the brunette, Harriet sighs, “Evie.”

“It wasn’t her fault.” Mal bites back, pushing Harriett’s extended hand away, “I’m not blaming her.”

“It seems like you are.” 

“Evie’s untouched, Amelia’s shirt is tucked out and there’s a tiny rip on her sleeve. What happened?” Completely ignoring the fairy, Harriett crosses her arms as she narrows her eyes.

“Fine, I started it. She was blocking my way.” Evie mumbles, finally answering the blonde, she scoffs, “You couldn’t have said excuse me? Absolutely ridiculous.” She says incredulously as she turns around, wrapping her arm around the princess. 

It’s been nearly a year since Harriett arrived and boy did Auradon Prep change since then. 

She’s got them all wrapped around her finger and nothing could ever change that. Not even Ben, not even Audrey, not even her siblings and not even Mal. 

She’s got the school hooked and there was no way out. 


End file.
